


Almost a Morning Dedication…

by Rifleks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifleks/pseuds/Rifleks





	Almost a Morning Dedication…

Bella, Bella – it’s a felony:  
Writing verses bland and trite;  
Breathing rhymes – tumultuous, mellow –   
In your honor: quite a rite.

Bella, Muse in any language,  
Any age and any land…  
Bella! – Art for you, I wager,  
Carries spirit, beauty, flare.

Be they poems, songs or novels,  
Be they novel, classic, both -   
Far above the comets hover,   
Doing justice to our voice,

To your eyes, their depth, your soul…  
You’re my soul’s sole Muse -   
To inspire, to console;  
Magic, power, love infuse…

Bella, Bella, no halo -   
But angelic, wicked, real.  
Voice more musical than cello,  
Hands that send your passions reeling.

Ears elvish, lips of cherry,  
You’re a girl devoid of lies,  
No prize more dearly cherished -   
Than to look into your eyes.


End file.
